Sister's love is stronger
by ATLAlover3
Summary: Sometimes siblings can get the worst of you , but even though Su gave Lin one of the hardest times in her life ,meeting her new born sister was one of the best things that have ever happened in Lin's life ...


**Hello readers! It´s me, Atlalov bothering you with other of my crazy stories . My inspiration came from episode 6 , book 3, it gave me so many chills ,so, I decided to write a Fic , I hope you like it , Enjoy…**

**Ahh , I forgot to tell you…English is not my main language , but I love it with my heart , so , if you see any kind of grammar or spelling mistake , forgive me , I´m trying my best…**

**Disclaimer : The legend of Korra is not from my property (duhhh!) , It´s from Mike DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko who are geniuses .**

_**Sister's love is stronger**_

"You are what ?!" Asked a worried Sokka , he couldn't believe the thing his best friend had just said.

"Is it that difficult accepting the fact that i am pregnant ?"told an angered Toph.

" Well YES first , you have Lin "he paused took a deep breath and continued "Have you Ever contemplated the fact that YOUR daughter wants to meet her father , or do you even get in her shoes ? Come on Toph ! It's terrible for her every father's day! Haven't you felt how sad she returns home that day! And now you will tell her that you will have a kid from other man !"Sokka shouted,toph sighed .

She had ,in fact ,been thinking on her daughter's feelings , and the worst part of it was that she couldn't think in a way to tell Lin the news , that was the reason she was recurring to Sokka , she needed his help, or at least , his support , but now listening to his screams , she knew he was pretty mad at her .

"I know I am a terrible mother Sokka , you don't have to remind me of it "she said while letting out a breath she didn't know she was keeping , he dropped his hands by his sides in signal of surrender.

"No , you are not a terrible mother , it's just that I can't believe it , I know I am being unfair with you , but you know Lin has been having a tough time , that's all , and I am almost sure your other kid will feel the same "sokka said , he felt guilty for everything he had said to his friend .

Toph continued" I know Sokka but ..."

" All kids are blessings I know toph " he interrupted " sorry , the moment caught me " he concluded .

She smiled shyly at him , thing she had been doing since the beginning of their conversation , sokka obviously could get the worst of her and of course the most sentimental part as well.

"Since I pissed you off , how may I help you ? " he asked politely giving the chief of police a sad smile , wanting to show her his support , he could be mad , but he wasn't going to let her face this alone.

" I don't know , could you tell Lin the news , I know I may sound like a coward but I know you are better with words than me captain " she told Sokka who smirked at her last statement , he felt flattered .

" Of course , that' s what friends are for " he laughed "Thank you sokka , have I ever told you that you are the best friend in the world?" " Nope , but I like how it sounds , you should tell that more often " he joked chin up with pride at his friends words.

" By the way , where is Lin" he said rubbing the back of his head and looking straight into toph's eyes , obviously knowing she couldn't see him but either way enjoying the sight of her beautiful pale green eyes.

Toph smiled at him and answered" she's at air temple island , when I told katara she suggested leaving Lin with her , after all , she loves hanging out with Bumi , Kya and Tenzin "she informed the warrior who was rolling his eyes not wanting to know what the four kids were doing at the moment .

If someone asked sokka to compare them to something or someone he would compare them to a tornado, storm or hurricane , but being sincere he would tell they were all those combined .

" I 'll go and talk with her , if everything goes as planned , I ' ll bring her home in 2 hours , If not , she can stay at my home " he offered.

" fine "she said while she hugged him " just take care of my baby , ok ?" "Course I will" he said and left .

...

Sokka knocked the door , waiting for an answer .

Finally , after what seemed like an hour his sister opened the door" sokka , nice to see you " she said hugging him" nice to see you too sis " he smiled at her .

The truth was that even though he had agreed to tell Lin the news , he couldn't imagine a way of telling her everything without her getting disturbed , he broke the hug and smiled weakly at his sister .

" So , what are you doing here Sokka , not that I don't like your presence but ..." " no , it's okey Kat, I came here for Lin " he said "ohh , I guess Toph already told you , didn't she ? " Katara muttered.

" yes ", Katara sighed ,she knew what sokka was capable of doing for his friends , and she knew that once he said something , there was no going back in his plans.

" you are gonna tell her , am I right ? " she asked once again , the worry evident in her voice , one more time sokka answered the same simple "yes " with his head down.

" ok , I' ll just call her " she said and with that she got in the house and started looking for Lin who was playing "war" with her friends .

Katara smiled at the girl , knowing that her life was gonna change completely , she saw how Lin ran happily after Bumi , who seemed to be getting tired of being chased , the earth bender in the other hand,seemed to be inexhaustible .

"Lin , Sokka is waiting at the door , time to go home " she declared , the girl nodded and went to get her things .

Sokka waited patiently , still figuring out what to tell her friend's kid.

"guess what! You are not a single kid anymore" no, it sounded a little rude "your mother is pregnant from your half sister"no, it still didn't sound good , he kept thinking of that for what seemed like an eternity , he felt a little ashamed of himself .

He was supposed to be the plan guy , the one that always had a solution for everything , but now he was empty ,he looked at the sky imaginating Yue could hear him " oh yue how i need you in this moments " .

The warrior directed his sight to the door to find a happy Lin that had just arrived followed by Katara.

The girl smirked at the sight of the man in front of her " Uncle Sokka ! " she screamed and then hugged him " time to go kiddo " he took her hand in his and started walking.

" Thanks for caring her Katara" " no problem , whenever you want " Sokka walked not looking back . Katara lowered her head , and prayed to the spirits , wishing the best for her older brother.

...

15 minutes passed since their depparture and the snow warrior was surprised on how silent Lin had been.

" And , how was your day ?" he asked to "break the ice ".

She laughed " nice , school was ok , we learned about the hundred year war ..."

"ohh , interesting " he teased

" yeah , but the story is better when Auntie Katara , Uncle Aang , Uncle Zuko , mom or you tell it , it's more ... How to say it ? Realistic "

Sokka kept listening about lin's day ,she bounced happily telling him how she had won "war" and how much she liked the game …

" what if we go and get some of those water tribe noodles people have been talking about , they say it's the best noodle shop in Republic City ", Lin nodded ,"sounds good to me " .

Sokka headed to the noodle shop , listening to the girl who was telling things she remembered from her history class.

" The teacher told us about that time you were hiding in the fire nation " she giggled " but she skipped the funniest part "

Sokka rissed his eye brow and asked curious " and what's that funny part she skipped , may I ask ?" Lin then laughed loudly " when you dressed as wang fire " she said and bursted laughing .

Sokka nodded and giggled " you are right , it was , in fact one of the funniest things I have ever done , guess your mother told you , didn't she " he asked.

" well, yes , but Auntie Katara and Uncle Aang gave me some details too , so they are as guilty as my mother …"

After walking a little they arrived at the restaurant , a waitress brought them the menus and went back to the kitchen giving them time to choose what they wanted to eat .

Sokka looked at Lin who was reading her menu , he remembered how he and katara had taught her to read so she could help her blind mother , at her age she could read better than most of the kids in her school , even better than Tenzin , who was a library rat .

Sokka read the menu an opted for some rice with meat , after some minutes , the waitress came back with a little note book .

"what would you like to order " she asked politely , the boredom clear in her voice" rice with meat and jasmine tea " he said " Lin, what would you like to order ? " he asked the girl " Komodo chicken with rice and lechee juice please " she told the waitress who nodded and headed to the kitchen once again leaving Sokka and Lin alone , Sokka knew it was now or never .

"Lin , I have to tell you some important news " sokka told the girl who was immersed in her own thoughts.

"Yeah? What are the news , Uncle Sokka ?" She questionated him looking straight in his eyes , Sokka looked at hers , looking at them was like looking at toph's eyes , she had beautiful green eyes ,really expressive eyes by the way , sokka knew how Lin´s eyes could delate her in every situation.

"Lin , you will..."sokka stopped in his tracks not knowing what to say.

"what's wrong uncle Sokka ?"said Lin , sokka took a deep breath and continued " Lin , you will have a little sister "he muttered .

He saw how Lin opened her eyes as much as she could and she swallowed hard .

She looked disconcerned ,like she was hearing a mad guy who was obviously not her uncle Sokka.

The waitress arrived with the food and she putted it in front of them " enjoy your food " she said and went straight to the employees room , Sokka started worrying at the girl who had her eyes lost in the roof , looking at nothing .

"Linny , are you okey"Sokka finally said , Lin didn't answer the question , instead she took a deep breath and asked with a hurted voice " is it true ? Am I really going to become a big sister ?" worry evident in her voice .

Sokka sighed "yes , Lin " he said .

They got immersed in an uncomfortable silence that neither of them wanted to break ,both of them ignoring the food.

Lin didn't say a word , instead she started eating her food slowly , so did sokka , finally they finished eating and Sokka paid for the food , they walked out of the store and the councilman took Lin's hand in his .

Finally after a LONG silence Lin spoke " what does it feel like ?"she asked.

" What does it feel what ? "

" To be a big sister , is it nice or horrible as most people say " Lin asked.

Sokka laughed remembering the feeling once he had , he was younger than Lin , but he comprehended every word his father told him " sokka , you are going to have a sister ! You are going to be a big brother " his father had said , even though it had happened long time ago , he could remember every single word .

" It's scarring at first , but then it turns all right " he said giggling , Sokka realized day had turned into night and he saw the full moon in the sky ,smiling at the process , Lin then gave him a half smile.

" I don't know how to react , I am kind of scared" she admitted .

" of what kiddo ?" He asked .

" Of not being loved any more " she confessed.

" you shouldn't be scared " sokka told Lin.

" But Bumi always says that siblings bother you and tease you and I can keep going on and on " she said.

" Well yes , but they are always there for you and they will always look for you even if it doesn't seem like that " he said .

They went to a park ,near the restaurant they were eating at, it was beautiful ; It had lots of trees and flowers.

The swordsman saw an old man selling necklaces , he pointed at him , "look at that man , would you like a necklace ? " he asked Lin .

She smiled sweetly at him "yes , please".

They walked toward the old man " goodnight mister , miss " he said a happy smile in his face " goodnight sir " sokka said so did Lin "what would you like to buy ?"asked the man , Lin looked at all the necklaces , touching some of them too , after what seemed like an eternity she pointed at a necklace , it had a white flower and it was silver.

" I want that one " she said , sokka nodded and then spoke to the man " I will like that one " he said.

"Nice selection by the way miss , it was made in the earth kingdom , I bought it to a metal bender , he was a student from the Beifong metal bending academy , it is one of the most exquisite necklaces I have ever seen , after all , those students are prodigies " he concluded taking the necklace in his hands and putting it in a little box .

Lin smiled , the old man putted his hand in his forehead " I swear I have seen you before little one " … " maybe ..." She answered .

Sokka spoke to the man " what is the prize then ?" " ohh no , consider it a gift young lady " he said directing his attention to Lin " thank you sir" she greated , they kept walking until they reached a bench and they sat down , both looking at the moon , it was getting late , but neither of them cared .

" How did you feel when you knew auntie katara was going to be born ?" Asked Lin , sokka smiled goofily " I felt frightened" he admitted , Lin only listened .

" I mean I was gonna have a sister , how was I supposed to react !" Sokka joked , " but it has been one of the best experiences in my life , knowing that there will always be someone there for you , a friend more than a sibling " sokka muttered .

" Want me to tell you a story ?"questioned sokka " yes " answered Lin emotionated .

" Many years ago , when I was younger than you , my father took me to take a walk , he looked at me and then he said "son , you will be a big brother" , I was of course , surprised , dad was never the tipe of person who avoids things , he tells them straight and at the point .

I felt confused , betrayed , angry and disappointed , I felt that I was not enough for my parents , but that was not true ;time passed and katara was born , that day my life changed completely , mom took katara in her arms and dad putted me in his lap , then she said "Sokka , this is Katara , your sister " every thing I felt before was gone , for good , I loved the little baby my mother was holding and I sweared I would protect her in every way I could " he told concluding his tale .

Lin looked directly at the warrior and grinned ; In an act of impulse , Lin hugged the water tribe man " thank you Sokka " she whispered "There is nothing to thank for sweetheart , besides , I loved every minute I expent with you " he told her " ready to go home?" " more than ever..."

...

Toph was sitting in her couch , waiting for Sokka and her daughter , Lin could be ...difficult sometimes , but the chief understood the severity of the situation , she could only hope and pray to the spirits for lin's comprehension .

Time passed and Lin and sokka didn't arrive , when the metal bender was about to go to her bedroom she heard a little knock on her door "must be to distracted to feel that " she told herself , then headed to the door and opened it .

Sokka stood there , starring at her , blue eyes meeting greens but how could toph know anyway …

Lin launched herself at her mother hugging her like her life depended on it "hi mom " told the kid " hi badgermole" Toph smirked hugging her daughter back " why don't you go to the bathroom , I'll be there in a second " Lin nodded and went straight to the bathroom , already knowing it was bath time .

Sokka and Toph stood there for few moments before the earth bender hugged the warrior with as much force as her daughter had hugged her moments ago " thank you Sokka , I owe you"the snow warrior was caught by surprise , but rapidly hugged the chief back "like I said before , that's what friends are for" the metal bender released her friend .

"what did you tell her ?" The councilman smirked , "oh nothing to worry about , just a secret I've never told anyone " toph rised her brow " okey...I will make like I never heard you " sokka rolled his eyes " I think it's time to go home " "see you tomorrow meat head "sokka laughed and went to his home.

...

Toph headed to the bathroom , only to find Lin already in the bath tube and waiting for her , the mother got in , closed the door behind her , and took the soap in her hands beginning to soap her eldest daughter .

She could sense Lin was not really as cheery as she had been moments ago , instead , she was silent , the room was only filled with the sound of splashing water and soap , after what seemed like forever Toph talked.

" So , how was your day huhh?"the girl only stared at her mother , not ready to talk at all .

" Look Lin , I am really sorry you are feeling this way " Toph took a deep breath, sighed and continued "I don't want you to be all cold towards me , and I know this is a difficult situation baby girl ".

The girl kept listening to her mother and finally she decided to speak " it's not that mom, I just feel ... Pushed aside ".

Toph rised her eyebrow at her daughter a little confused at her words " but why would you feel pushed aside ?"

Lin waited for a second , thought about the best words to use and spoke " well , siblings might be good and everything , but once you have one , parents seem to forget they have other kids , paying all their attention to the little guy" Lin raised her finger matter of factly , and continued " then they get all the attention , I mean come on ! Parents start worrying about the "thing" before it's even born , and when they finally arrive at the world they are the center of the universe !"

Toph chuckled " who told you that ?" Lin was taken by surprise but rapidly composed herself "Bumi of course,and Kya has told me the same "

The Chief couldn't believe what her kid was saying , the strong , confident girl who was her daughter was ... Jealous? Yeah , that was the word to describe the situation, but jealous and Lin were never ,ever , in the same sentence .

Lin kept going " parents expend all their time caring the "thing" and they don't have time for the older kids at all , imagine , I almost get to see you mom ,you are always busy doing your chief job , I am sure that you once the "thing "is born you won't have any time for me " .

The Blind woman closed her eyes analyzing her daughter's words , they were , actually, true...

Yes … she would have to care for the baby , and yes ... She wouldn't be able to expend many time with Lin , but that didn't mean she didn't love her anymore , she wasn't pushing aside her daughter , Lin and the baby were toph's universe and she was sure she would do anything to protect them .

"Baby girl , it's difficult; I will have to take care of my baby , I won't lie about the subject to you , babies need a lot of attention , but that does not implies me pushing you aside , you mean the world to me Linny , how would I forget about you ?"

The girl started sobbing and hugged her mother all soapy , not caring at all , her mother returned the hug neither caring about the soap situation.

" I love you more than anything in the world Lin , I won't stop loving you for anything in this world " the girl kept sobbing " I love you mom ..."she muttered , Toph smiled , they broke apart , and they finished the bath .

Later Lin went to her room , putted her pijamas on , and got in bed .

Toph arrived ready to give her daughter her good night kiss , but when she leaned to give her daughter the kiss , she touched lin's night table , and to her surprise , the night table that was usually empty , had a necklace on it's top , and not any necklace ...

" Lin , where did you get that necklace?"asked Toph curious, taking the beautiful object in her hands analyzing it , the girl frowned.

" well, I was feeling down today , so Uncle Sokka took me to the park , we met a necklace seller , and he gave me the necklace , he said it was made by a Beifong metal bending academy student , isn't it beautiful?" The girl explained

" I'll be sincere with you , it is indeed , beautifull" the little earth bender smirked

" But once it was mine ..." The girl frozed and looked at her mother .

That was ...impossible , but her life had taught her that sometimes the world impossible was overrated , after all her mother had invented metalbending , thing that used to be called "impossible".

"But mom ... That's non sense , how could it be yours ? Did the necklace guy stole it from you?"

Toph laughed "No Lin it wasn't stolen from me " beifong sat in her daughter's bed ,ready to tell the story of the object they were talking about .

" Time ago , before you were born , I had this prodigy student , he was excellent at metalbending , so ,naturally , he started his own business , he loved jewelry ,so as you know he started a jewelry store ..." Lin payed attention to her mother's tale , intrigued in the story of her necklace.

" His store was famous all over the earth kingdom , even in the other nations; so a guy who liked me went to his store and gave him the necklace design , he gave me the necklace as a gift " Lin was shooked , the world was pretty little after all , because what were the possibilities of finding the piece of jewelry her mother was talking about .

Toph sighed , not really wanting to continue her story " the guy who gave me the necklace Lin was your father ... " the girl was now more shooked than ever " one day , I was mad at him so , I sold the necklace ...and that's it " said toph getting up and leaving her daughter's apparently new treasure where it was.

" Wow ... It was important for me moments ago ...but now it's the most important thing in my life ! "Shouted the girl , toph ruffled lin's hair and kissed her forehead , then got up and turned off the light " 'night badgermole" "night mom"

...8 months later ...

Lin was playing on air temple island's yard , her mother had gone into labor some hours ago , and she was told to go and play outside with Tenzin , Kya and Bumi , she was kind of nervous .

Nervous of a possible rejection , nervous of what might happen , nervous of anything , and her nervousness was reflected in the way she played with her friends , the usually friendly " war " game where the kids would catch each other using bending and boomerang ( Bumi's case of course ) was now replaced by a game where Lin would burry any of the 3 siblings in the earth .

That started worrying them ," Lin are you ok ?" Tenzin putted his hands on her shoulders " I am fine air head , nothing to worry about "was her not caring reply.

"You know , it's ok to feel insecure , all big brothers feel the same way " was bumi's advice " I felt the same way when Tenzin was born " Kya said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest " hey ! I'm over here ! " Tenzin screamed ashamed of her sister's words.

" It's something horrible " said Bumi , Lin looked at his crazy friend with wide eyes more scared than she was before "not working bumi " Kya reprended Bumi.

" I was going to say that even though siblings may be annoying they will always be there for you " bumi hugged his two siblings with a wide grin, the younger kids imitated him , Lin giggled at their antics "and we'll help you in every way we can " said Tenzin .

Lin hugged them " thank you guys , that means the world for me "...

and ... The happy bonding time was ... Permanently gone …

Sokka arrived where the kids were standing happiness spread all across his face " Lin hurry up ! Come and meet your sister !" Said sokka pulling Lin into an embrace.

"Congratulations Linny " were Sokka's words , the cloud babies stood there goofy smiles on their faces ...

...

Toph was siting In the bed , tired of delivering the baby , suddenly katara appeared , now with the baby clean and in a blanket , she offered toph the baby , remembering what she felt when she had had her own.

"Toph , here is your baby " Katara handled the baby to her mother , the metalbender sighed.

"Is she beautiful? " the water bender noodled in agreement.

" yeah Toph , she's just like her mom , beautiful" tTph smiled at her new born daughter .

"Hi little one , it's your mommy again "the baby was quiet.

"Have you picked a name ?" Katara questioned.

" Yeah , Katara meet Suyin ..." Was toph's answer .

Silence made its presence around the room for few seconds before Sokka , Aang and Lin appeared...

Silence was gone for good and it was remplaced with love , congratulating and encouraging words , Suyin , the main theme of the conversation .

Lin made a pout wanting to leave the room as soon as possible , but it wasn't part of the adults plan , when Lin knew it was time to go , she directed to the door , no one really paying her attention.

"Great and mom said I wasn't going to be pushed aside , what a lie , I shouldn't have trusted her " thought the six year old , only to be interrupted of her ideas with her mother's voice.

"Lin , get in here I want you to meet someone " Lin growled annoyed she didn't want to meet her sister at all , but , she had to ...

" No" was Lin's cold and sharp answer.

"I think I heard wrong , am I right ?, I think you said no ".

Lin didn't hesitate in her new words , they left her mouth as soon as they popped in her brain " no mother , I said no , I don't want to meet the thing you are holding" Lin ran away from the room , her mother's friends froze in panic .

Lin was never like that , she was one of the most obedient kids in the world and hearing her say those bitter words to her mother came in surprise , to their surprise toph defended her daughter " just let her , she needs ... Time "

...

Lin ran as fast as her feet could , like she was been chased by her own dark spirits , she stumbled , falling near a tree , tears covering her green eyes .

She felt confused , unloved , but mainly confused ...

She looked at the sky , wishing the moon could be in the sun's place " help me Yue ... Help me " she begged , she placed her hand in her necklace , it meant the world for her , she never took it off , except when she bathed , it remind her of her loving uncle sokka, of her father , the man she loved deeply but didn't know about , and it remind her of her mother ,after all, it was made for her ...

Lin felt a breeze recurring her body , it was fresh ;comforting .

She closed her eyes enjoying the relaxing sensation , she thought the air was calling her , talking to her .

It whispered her name…

Her first reaction was thinking she had gone mad , but no , the air was ...calling her .

" Lin ..."

The voice the earth bender heard was gentle , full of love and care .

" Lin ..."

There was the voice again , the girl stopped sobbing and opened her eyes " is someone in there" she asked worried.

"Remember , I am here with you ... I love you ...and so does your mother and sister"

That voice , she sweared she had heard it before ... In her dreams .

" Yue ? Is that you " was the girls reply , a new breeze spread across the place , it smelt as fresh water .

"We love you Lin ... Never forget that " said the moon spirit , the breeze stopped , leaving a tiny flower on the girl's lap " thanks Yue , I get it now ..." The beifong got up and headed to the temple

...

Toph was cooing her new born daughter , the baby called " thing " she laughed at the memory .

Katara and the others had left the room to give her some alone time , suddenly , she felt some small steps coming in her direction .

"Hi " said Lin .

"You cooled off , right " Lin nooded.

"I am so sorry mom I didn't mean all those harsh words I said " She said lowering her head , a tear escaping from her eyes , her mother smiled at her.

"Come here " Toph patted the place next to her in bed , Lin sat next to her.

"I want you to meet your sister , Suyin " at first the girl refused looking at her , but something told her to look at the baby .

" Hi Suyin " the scowl in her face was replaced with a wide smile.

"Suyin this is your big sister Lin " the baby opened her eyes for a moment revealing her pretty green eyes " want to hold her ?" The girl smiled " yes , please "

...

Republic's city chief of police was happy Lin liked her sister , Suyin was sleeping in the crib next to her , she was awake , but , she was lying in the bed with closed eyes .

Once again , she heard little footsteps coming to her room , footsteps she recognized as lin's , she pretended to be sleeping , she wanted to know what Lin was going to to with Suyin.

"Hey baby " Lin said touching her sister 's check " Suyin huhh? Nice name , but it's long , I'll call you Su ".

Toph´s heart was melting with every word Lin was saying " you gave me a hard time , but you know , someone told me siblings will be there when you need them ...I'll be here whenever you need me , and I love you with my life Su ".

Toph smiled , she felt happy " I will protect you with my life Su " Lin carried the baby and sang a lullabie to her , then she whispered something into Su's ear .

"But don't you dare telling mom what I told you , she thinks I am harder , I am being so sweet with you " that meant the world for the older Beifong then Lin putted Su into her crib.

"Sleep with the spirits Su " Lin left the white room .

" ohh Lin,you softie,I love you " ...

...

Through years Lin discovered what sisterhood meant , she tried protecting Su from everything , when her mother was busy she would be there for Su , so even though years made their relationship harsh Lin cared deeply for her sister .

When Su gave her the scars her heart broke…

But Uncle Sokka was somehow right ,' cause even though Su went with her grandparents and then explored the world she cared deeply for her ...

After all sister's love is stronger than any kind of love ...

…

**Soo…did you like it ? hope you did, it was made with lots of love and hard work , see you next time …reviews ?you can leave thm for free I promess … you would make my day…ok no …i´m leaving…**

**Love …Atlalov **


End file.
